


For the moon is full and there is a fever in your blood

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Erections, M/M, Playing Tag, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night with a bright full moon Candler, a vampire, is visited by Miles, a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the moon is full and there is a fever in your blood

There is a full moon tonight.

He is not concerned or anything. The Werewolf Control Group is good at what they are doing here in London. Never any problem with calming down a newly bitten wolf, or handling a young recless pup with the chase on his mind. Not that most wolfs weren't on the pill these days. And the only werewolf he know is not someone likely to cause any trouble.

But still, there is a full moon tonight. And you can never know.

Chandler is leaning on the kitchen counter, fiddling with a bag full of deep red A+. Contrary to what some people may believe, different blood types do not taste any different. What people choose to put in their bodies can make the blood taste one way or the other. And Chandler might be a little picky, but he is not to thrilled about the idea of drinking the blood of a drug addict or an alcoholic. Tried that a couple of times, never again. But after the safe blood act of 2003 he never got any blood that was not from the V blood bank. He did not mind this change, it was safe and made vampire panic go down. 

He missed it sometimes though, to be able to bite down on a willing blood donor, and have rich warm blood. He missed it right now, standing at his kitchen counter with a bad full of cold blood in his hands. But hey, nobody was trying to stake him on his way to work, so it was a small price to pay. 

So bottoms up. 

The moon is very large tonight, close to the earth. And not a cloud in the sky.

What was that movement? 

Someone had jumped and landed on his balcony. 

With a hint of trepidation, but also with the knowledge that he would most likely be stronger then whoever was on the other side of the glass door he made his way to unlock it. 

And is confronted with a medium sized grey and white werewolf. 

Chandler had not been expecting that. But what could he do but rolls his eyes, just a little.

«What are you doing Miles?»

Miles made a growling sound, before he transformed back to his human shape. Leaning on the railing and looking very warm despite the cold winter air, wearing only a pair of torn jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were bright, a small smile playing across his lips.

He fixed his eyes, bright with moon fever, up at the large full moon.

«Just enjoying the night, thought I should see what your were up to»

His voice is different, exited, airy and slightly slurred. Something that doesn't really fit Miles at all. 

«As you can see I'm fine»

But no one can say that Chandler is forgetting his manners.

«Do you want to come in, or are you planning on moon gazing on my balcony all night?»

Miles tears his eyes away from the sky, looking at Chandler instead with bright grey eyes, cocking his head to the side.

«Coming in sound fine»

Chandler has seen Werewolves with moon fever before, but never Miles. It's a little strange. To see the normally calm and slight grumpy older man buzz with adrenalin like this. Unable to stay still for long. Twitching in the chair he is sitting in, before he is out of it and on the other side of the room. Inspecting Candlers music collection.

Then going through the DVDs.

And the books.

Nothing able to hold his focus for very long. 

Candler can almost see how the heat is rising from him. Fever burning in his blood. What would that taste like? How would it feel like to....

He shakes himself out of that thought pattern. 

He leans back in the chair, and glare at Miles who is at the moment messing up his alphabetically sorted DVDs.

«Not on the pill I take it?»

Miles shake his head emphatically.

«Makes my head feel like it's full of wet cotton, not a very pleasant experience»

Chandler can understand that. The pill works, makes any wolf calm on the brightest moon light night with the right dosage, but for some the effects are too uncomfortable. That can be a problem sometimes, not that Chandler thinks Miles is going to do something he will regret in the morning, but you never know. 

«So you prefer moon fever over the feeling of wet cotton?»

Miles walks over to him, leans his forearms on the table.

«I'm a born wolf, and I'm not a pup, I can deal with it, have done it for years, never been a problem»

This close Chandler can feel just how warm Miles is. What would it feel like, taste like?

«Well despite messing up my books and DVDs you seem like you have it all under control»

Miles smile in a way that can only be described as mischievous. His canines growing longer, and his eyes flashing yellow.

«I bet you can't catch me»

Chandler had not been expecting that.

«What?»

Miles nods towards the balcony door.

«I bet that you can't catch me»

This was not his plans for the night.

«Are you actually proposing a game of tag?»

The idea is ridiculous, and a little insane, a good dose of childish, and very tempting.

«I am, are you in?»

And he must be insane, maybe moon fever is contagious, because he finds himself nodding. Agreeing to a game of tag, with a werewolf, on a night with full moon.

Before he knows what is happening he is standing on top of a lamp post, glaring up at Miles who is perched on the roof of a block of flats. 

He had not been able to catch the wolf once.

He knows that Miles is both stronger and faster then it looked like he should be. A part of the charm of the bite. But Miles is not a bitten, he is a born wolf. Lived all his life as one, used to the heightened sense of smell and hearing. And clearly fully in control even on a night with full moon.

If a little hyper.

Miles changes back to wolf shape and jumps over to the next roof, knowing that Chandler would be right behind him. 

Right behind but not able to catch up.

And it is thrilling.

The chase, the bright moon, the cold night air. Miles who is changing back and forth between wolf and man, just so he can look back at Chandler and smirk at him. He knows that it's an attempt to rise his temper, but he can not bring himself to become even the slightest bit annoyed. 

Because this is too much fun. 

Over the roofs and down the alleys, and never able to lay a hand on him.

He could not say what would happen if he did catch him. In a game of tag you were supposed to be the chaser if you were caught, but it was beginning to look like this was going to last all night, and there would be no time for that.

So this was how his night turned out.

Led on a merry chase by a werewolf through deserted London streets.

In a narrow back ally, that is where Miles' lets Chandler catch him.

Chandler is finally able to push Miles, back in human shape, up against the grimy brick wall. Both of them out of breath. While Chandler should try to stop himself from looking at Miles' neck, and thinking about tasting the blood of a werewolf with moon fever. 

Might not be the best idea, to stare at an other man’s neck like this. Even if he can see how his pulse is beating under flushed skin. And Miles is so very, very, warm against him.

«Do you want to?»

Chandler blinks a couple of times. He could not mean, that?

«Do I want to what?»

Miles lets out a slow breath, tilting his head back against the wall. 

«You don't have to pretend, I can see that you want to have a taste.»

He did, he really did. And why make excuses when it looked like none were needed? When it looked like Miles wanted Chandler to bite him, regulations be damned. A mutual thing between them. 

«Are you sure?»

A nod from Miles is all Chandler needs, before he bends down to Miles' neck. A kiss, a bite, and hot blood is sliding over his tongue and down his throat.

Miles did not seem to mind the slight sting of it, only breathing deeply and putting his arms around Chandler's waist, his hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. And Chandler pushed himself closer, spreading his legs without thinking. But it did not seem to matter, not when Miles' blood tasted like this, and his bite could make the other male make sounds that sounded suspiciously like sounds of pleasure, of arousal. 

Might not be a good idea.

But it feels too good.

And if Chandler is hard and straining in the confinements of his trousers, well there is no one here to see that.

And no one around to see him put his hand over the hard bulge in Miles' trousers.

For when the moon is full, and there is a fever in your blood.

The best thing to do is sweat it out.


End file.
